Rise Of The Guardians: Kade's Story
by MyDarkTemptation
Summary: I am Kade Aesthen. I'm 19 years old. When I died, the Moon resurrected me, and then I had these strange powers. I could shapeshift into animals of any kind, I was immortal and I could heal wounds. And my weapons? A black, gold, green and red sword called the Alicorn's Amulet and a dagger called the Blade of Sorrow. Chapters in progress. Rated T to be safe.
1. Kade's Death

Rise of the Guardians

Kade's Story

I was running through the forest. I made a sharp turn and tucked my arms and legs in, shaping myself like a ball. I then flung my arms forward and shifted into a bird. I flew away but the Fearlings wouldn't stop chasing me, even when I was flying. I groaned and shifted back into my human form. I had tan skin, green eyes and black hair. I skidded to a stop as I slammed into a wall. I was trapped. The Fearlings cornered me. I went to crouch down to shift into an ant but the Fearlings lunged at me and made… a ringing noise? My eyes flashed open. I reached an arm forward and whapped the alarm clock. I looked around my room. _'It was just a nightmare…'_ I told myself. I began to wonder about the parts where I could shapeshift. _'That had to be the best part of that nightmare…'_ I thought again. I sat upward. "Kade! Breakfast is ready!" I heard my mother say from downstairs. "Okay, Mom! I'll be down in a second!" I said back. I took off my light blue shirt with small gray moons sewed into it. I put on a nice black T-Shirt that said_ Metallica_, my favorite band. I pulled on some gray jeans and slipped on my dark red shoes. I looked at myself in my mirror. I tucked my white phone and my white headphones into my jeans pocket. I ran down the stairs, almost getting torn to shreds by our cat, Mojang. I petted his fur and fed him before I walked into the kitchen. My dad, my little sister, and my mom were already eating. I ate my bacon and eggs quickly, leaving some bacon for our dog, Kennedy. He barked, scaring Mojang, and ran towards the bacon. He was half German Shepherd and half wolf. He was massive. I threw the bacon to him. He leaped up and grabbed the bacon and trotted proudly to his bed in the corner. I chuckled and opened the front door. "I'll be home in thirty minutes!" I said to my family before closing the door and walking out into the freezing air. It was mid-winter and it was still cold out. I slipped on the ice. I knocked on my friend's door. He opened the door and whispered. "I can't come out today. Dad's a little…" he looked inside his house for a second. "Sick." he finished. I nodded and waved goodbye. "Bye, Riordan. Bye, Acer." I said to my friend and his pet cat, Acer. Acer mewled softly. She licked her paw and walked inside. Riordan walked inside and closed the door. I walked into the street, not noticing Mr. Cameron driving his new convertible. My eyes widened as I was hit by the car. I flew in the air and slammed into the ground. "Oof!" I mumbled. Mr. Cameron skidded to a stop and jumped out of his car and ran towards me. "Oh my God, Kade! Are you alright!? I'm so sorry!" he said to me, kneeling next to me. I sat upright and rubbed my head. "I'm fine, Mr. Cameron. It was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going." I said, standing up. Mr. Cameron was only thirty-seven years old but he looked really young. He hugged me softly. "Okay, does anything feel broken? Any cuts, bruises? Anything?" he asked in a shaky voice. I chuckled and nodded. "Just a small cut on my leg. Everything seems fine." I replied. He walked back into his car and drove off, waving to me. I waved back and walked home. I opened the door and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. I walked up my stairs and into my room. I tore off my shirt and laid down on my bed with the water bottle on my nightstand. I took out my phone and headphones and turned on some peaceful music. Nothing too soft like classical and nothing too loud like rock. Kennedy trotted into my room and barked. He jumped onto my bed and licked my face. I had to shove him off to get him to stop. "Kennedy, stop it!" I said to him. I chuckled and looked at the time on my phone. It was already 9:16. I yawned and went to sleep. Suddenly, my room glowed a brilliant gold. The Sandman flew into my room and sprinkled some dreamsand on my face. I saw him before I slipped into a dream about my girlfriend, Saphira. In my dream, we were getting married. Then my dream became a nightmare. I didn't hear or see a thin, gray man walk into my room and touch the golden sand versions of me and Saphira, turning them dark. In the nightmare, Saphira refused to marry me at the last second. Then a man in the church, who looked very familiar, formed a small Fearling and made it chase me. It chased me through a forest. That's when I woke up. I sat up immediately and rummaged through my drawer for my phone. The red clock read 11:38 at night. I changed into a gray shirt with black letters that said _Live Free_ with a black wolf running in front of a pale moon. I walked into the street and saw Riordan running. A man with a sharp blade in his hand was chasing him. I followed behind, quietly moving behind trees and bushes. Finally, they stopped running. Riordan was cornered. The man raised the blade to stab him, until I leaped out of the bush I was hiding in and ran into the path of the blade. The pain was unbearable. I yelled out in pain. I fell to the ground. Blood trickled from the cut in my neck and the hole in my arm. Before the cops and the ambulance came, I was already dead. The last thing I saw was the moon. It was so bright, like a star. But that's all I ever saw besides the horrid look on Riordan's pale face as he saw me trembling.


	2. Jack's Awakening

Rise of the Guardians

Kade's Story

Jack was floating inside the frozen pond. His eyes fluttered open as he broke through the thin layer of ice. He gasped for air as he floated upwards, into the dark blue sky. The moon sparkled gently as Jack looked around and landed back onto the ice. Once his feet touched the surface, the ice magically froze back together. Jack gasped and walked forward a bit. There was a light clatter as Jack kicked a large stick. He looked down at it and tapped it with his toe. The stick suddenly glowed a light blue. Jack gasped and backed away from it and then picked it up. It fell from his hands with a _clunk._ It made a huge patch of ice cover the pond. He chuckled and walked over to a tree. He tapped the edge of it against the tree, making a patch of ice on the trunk. He smiled and saw another tree next to him. He tapped the stick on that tree, too. The same thing happened. He laughed and ran across the ice, dragging the crook of the stick across. He slipped a bit until a gust of wind shot him into the air. He gasped and yelled out in fear. The wind stopped blowing and Jack fell face-first into a tree branch. He sat up on the branch and saw a small village in the distance. The wind blew him there and he fell into a pile as he landed on the ground, tripping over his coat. He laughed a bit and waved to people walking. "Hello. Hello. Good evening, ma'am. Ma'am?" he said, walking along the path. Two kids were chasing their dog. "Ooh. Excuse me? Can you please tell me where I am?" Jack said, kneeling down. The kids ran right through him. Jack stood up and gasped. He looked around, sighed, and walked off. Meanwhile, I was staring into white light. It was blinding. I saw a man wearing a white and gold robe walk towards me. I backed up. "I mean you no harm, Kade." he whispered. He looked about 79 years old. "W-Who are you? Where am I? What do you want?" I asked, walking around in fear. The man chuckled. "I am the Man in the Moon. A close friend of mine told me you died. And you, my friend, are in the Clockworks. And also, Kade, I wanted to tell you, if you want to go back to Earth, just go see Father Time and he will allow you to return. There will be, some, changes in your life. Now, if you excuse me, I have business to attend to." he said. I was confused "Wait! Who's Father Time? Where can I find him? What are the changes?" I said but it was too late. The man had faded away. I walked forward and saw a younger man sitting in a chair, surrounded by small clocks and computers. I walked up to him. He turned his head and saw me. "Ah, you must be Kade. Manny had told me about you. Now, where are you heading?" Father Time said. I looked at the computers. Each and everyone of them were labeled different countries, states and continents. I pointed to the third computer. Father Time nodded and pressed a button. "Goodbye, Kade!" he waved. I warped back to Earth in a second. I was surrounded by people. It didn't seem like they were looking at me. I stood up. I heard a very loud _clank_. I looked down and saw a dagger, a sword and a scabbard. I put them on my back and walked forward. These things were massive! I tripped on a stone and fell through a person. I almost screamed in fear. I gasped and tried to touch the man in front of me. My hand went through him. I whimpered in fear and looked around. I walked through people and cars. I had nowhere to go. These were the changes that Manny had told me about. And Jack and me didn't like them at all…


	3. Pitch Attacks the Pole

Rise of the Guardians

Kade's Story

North whistled cheerfully as he grabbed a chainsaw from a shelf. He had two tattoos on his arms. One read _Naughty _and the other read _Nice_. He tossed a block of ice onto a nearby table and started to saw the ice. Three elves were sitting on the floor nearby. One was licking a cookie. "Still waiting for cookies!" North bellowed. The elf froze. Four more elves carried a platter of cookies as North rolled past them on a chair. He grabbed a hammer and starting tapping chunks of ice off the block. He held up the ice which was now shaped like a train. He blew some snow off the top and placed it on an ice railway. The train's whistle blew as it rolled across the rail. The elves carried the cookies to the top. One elf was chewing a cookie. The other elf narrowed its eyes, pointed at the elf and pointed to the platter. The elf slowly spat out the cookie chunks. North grabbed a cookie and munched it happily. "Mmm, mmm!" he smiled, chuckling at the train which now had wings and was flying towards the door. The door suddenly slammed open. A brown yeti stood there and spoke gibberish. The train fell to the floor and broke. "Ah!" North exclaimed in disappointment. The yeti covered its face and exclaimed in fear. "How many times have I told you to knock!?" North said to the yeti. The yeti spoke again and pointed to a different room. "What? The Globe?" North asked. He stood up and grabbed his sword. He walked into the other room and scolded his elves, who were running around. "Shoo with your pointy heads. Why are you always under boot?" North said and shoved two yetis aside so he could look at the Globe. The lights were flickering and going out. The Globe made a crackling noise. "What is this?" North asked, tilting his head to the side. More lights were going out. "Have you checked the axis? Is rotation balanced?" he asked a yeti who spoke gibberish. Suddenly, wind started to blow as black sand started to cover the Globe. The elves ran in fear as North looked up at the Globe. The sand flew upwards and exploded, making a gust of wind blow around the room. North looked around for a second. Suddenly, something ran across the floor. North turned around in surprise and saw the sand form a man who laughed evilly. He faded away. "Can it be?" North asked. "Dingle! Make preparations. We are going to have company." The elf walked forward in excitement. North gripped a handle, twisted it and pushed it down. Light erupted from the Globe and out the window. Meanwhile, a small fairy flew under a child's pillow and grabbed a tooth. It flew to a magnificent gold palace. "Eighteen central incisors. Moscow, sector nine, twenty-two incisors, eighteen premolars. Uh-oh, heavy rain advisory. Des Moines, we've got a cuspid at twenty-three Maple. Head out!" A larger fairy flew about, barking orders. "Wait! It's her first tooth. Have you ever seen a more adorable lateral incisor in all your life? Look how she flossed!" she said, cooing at a tooth. A smaller fairy squeaked at the bigger one. She looked up to see the lights that North had created and flew out, followed by some small fairies. A child was asleep as golden sand, similar to the sand North had seen, floated above the child's head. She smiled. The Sandman floated around in the sky, golden sand surrounding him. He threw golden sand in different directions and then looked up. He saw the lights that Tooth had seen. He formed a golden plane, put on some golden goggles and flew in the direction of the lights. In an underground tunnel, three eggs walked and hopped around as a large bunny jumped past them. He was about 6 feet tall. As he hopped around, he left trails of flowers behind him. A hole formed above him. His ears popped out, flicking from one side to another. Then he hopped out and stood proudly. Then a gust of wind blew against his blue-gray fur, making him cower. "Ah, it's freezing!" he said and hopped towards North's house. "Agh! I can't feel my feet, I can't feel my feet!" he exclaimed as the snow stung his feet. He made it inside. "Cookies? Eggnog? Anyone?" North offered to the others. "This had better be good, North." Bunny panted. "Sandy, thank you for coming." North said to the small Guardian. Sandy formed a pictures above his head. "I know, I know. But I wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious." he said to the golden man. Tooth was barking out orders again to her fairies as North stood. Tooth shushed her fairies as North spoke. "The Boogeyman was here. At the Pole." he said. Tooth gasped. "Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" she asked, flying towards North. Bunny looked up as he continued to rub his freezing feet. "Yes. There was black sand covering the Globe." North started but was interrupted by Bunny. Bunny stammered for a second. "W-W-What do you mean, black sand?" Bunny asked, painting an egg he was holding. "Then there was a shadow." North tried to continue but was, again, cut off by Bunnymund. "Hold on, hold on. I thought you said you saw Pitch." Bunny said to him. North rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, uh, not exactly…" North admitted. "Not exactly? Can you believe this guy?" Bunny asked Sandy. Sandy shrugged at him and formed a question mark. "Yeah, you said it Sandy." Bunny said, continuing to paint the egg. "Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it" North paused. "In my belly." North finished. Bunny was annoyed. "Hang on, hang on. You mean to say you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly? Mate, if I did this to you three days before Christmas…" Bunny started but was cut off by North this time. North chuckled, tapped his cheek and grabbed the egg from Bunny's paw. "Please, Bunny. Easter is not Christmas." North said, tossing the egg in the air. Bunny laughed, scornfully. "Here we go." Bunny said, narrowing his eyes at North. "North, I don't have time for this! I've still got two million eggs to finish up!" Bunny said to him, hopping after him. An elf was lapping up eggnog from Sandy's cup. He gasped quietly and tugged the cup away, making the elf fall. Sandy glanced at the window and gasped again. He started pointing at the window wildly. "No matter how much you paint, is still egg." North chuckled to Bunny. Sandy dropped his cup and tried to get their attention. "Look, mate. I'm dealing with perishables." Bunny said, grabbing the egg back. Tooth was continuing to order the fairies. "Right, you've got all year to prepare." Bunny said at North. "Why are rabbits always so nervous?" North asked. "And why are you always such a blowhard?" Bunny retorted. Tooth flew near them. "Is that all in one house?" she asked one of her fairies. "Tooth! Can't you see we are trying to argue?" North said to her. Bunny nodded and motioned to North. "Sorry. Not all of us get to work one night a year. Am I right Sandy?" Tooth said to them. Sandy made an arrow and started pointing to the window with it. Tooth gasped and started talking again. "San Diego, sector 2!" she said to a group of fairies. Bunny walked into the arrow and made it disappear. "Come on, mate. Pitch went out with the Dark Ages. We made sure of it." Bunny said to North. Sandy grumbled silently as his arrow was destroyed. "I know it was him. We have serious situation." North replied to Bunny. "Well, I've got a serious situation with some eggs." Bunny shot back, angrily. Sandy glanced over and saw an elf lapping at the cup. He flew towards it, grabbed it by the hat and shook it violently. Everyone became silent and stared at the mute Guardian. He made a picture of a moon and pointed out the window. North laughed. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North asked the Guardian. Sandy blew golden sand out of his ears in anger. "It's been a long time old friend. What is big news?" North asked the moon. The moon glowed and made a beam of light enter the room. It settled in between the circle of Guardians. A shadow of Pitch appeared in it. Bunny looked down and then back at North. "It _is_ Pitch." Bunny realized. North tapped his stomach and glanced back at the moon. "Manny, what must we do?" North asked. The moon made the same beam focus on the center of the room. The ground broke open and a blue crystal rose up, glowing with power. "Uh, guys? You know what this means?" Tooth asked them. "He's choosing a new guardian." North said. Bunny was surprised. "What? Why?" he said. North looked at Bunny. "Must be big deal. Manny thinks we need help." North told him. Bunny laughed. "Since when do _we_ need help?" he laughed. Tooth, on the other hand, was excited. "I wonder who it's gonna be!" she exclaimed. Sandy made a golden clover appear on his head. "Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth asked. Sandy nodded. "Please not the groundhog, please not the groundhog." Bunny chanted quietly. The crystal made a glimmering picture of a teenage boy holding a wooden staff. North backed up. "Jack Frost." he said to the other Guardians. The fairies sighed in delight. Bunny raised his hands up. " Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine." Bunny said. Tooth stammered for a moment. "As long he helps to, uh, protect the children. Right?" she said. "Jack Frost? He doesn't care about children. All right? All he does is freeze water pipes and messes with my egg hunts. All right? He's an irresponsible, selfish…" Bunny paused as North spoke up. "Guardian." He finished for Bunny and nodded in approval. Bunny sighed. "Jack Frost is many things, but he is not a Guardian." Bunny sighed again.


	4. Jamie's Sled Ride

Rise of the Guardians

Kade's Story

Jack tapped the edge of his staff on an electricity box, making a trail of frost freeze the road. A Russian boy went to drink from a water fountain. As he bent down for a sip, the water froze in mid-air. The boy's tongue was stuck to the ice. Two girls laughed. A man carrying groceries slipped on the ice and threw his bags in the air as he fell. Another Russian boy was feeding his fish until the bowl froze. The frost continued to trail across a building. A man doing paperwork exclaimed as the wind blew his papers out the window. Jack chuckled as the ice froze a clothing line. He flew up to another building, swung around on the pole that was sticking out of it and laughed. "Oh! Now that,_ that_ was fun. Hey, wind!" Jack called out. A gust of wind blew against Jack's face. "Take me home!" he said, flying into the air and laughing. The wind took him to the town of Burgess. "Snow day!" Jack laughed as he dove down, glided around and froze everything. A man laughed and exclaimed. "Oh, it's freezing!" he said, laughing. Jack laughed to himself and continued to fly to a pond where a young boy was reading and walking. Jack flew past him, making the book fly out of his hands and land on the ground. "Whoa, whoa!" the boy said. "Oh, that looks interesting. Good book?" Jack asked, leaning down to read the title. It read _Mysterious Times: They're Out There_. The boy picked up his book and brushed the dirt off it. Two more boys ran up to him and laughed. "All right!" Caleb exclaimed. His brother, Claude, laughed and ran next to his brother. "Yeah!" he said, shoving his brother. "Snow day! Yeah!" Caleb and Claude exclaimed together. "You're welcome." Jack said, taking a short bow. He tilted his head and followed them. "Hey, guys, wait up. Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jamie asked his friends. "Yeah! Free candy." Caleb said. "I hope we can find the eggs with all this snow!" Claude said, laughing. They all laughed. "It says here they found Bigfoot hair samples and DNA in Michigan. That's like super-close!" Jamie said, reading the book. Claude sighed. "Here we go again." he said, following Jamie. Jack had landed on the fence post and was watching the boys. "You saw the video too, Claude. He's out there." Jamie said, grabbing his sled. "That's what you said about aliens." Caleb said. "And the Easter Bunny." Claude added. "The Easter Bunny is real." Jamie said. Jack chuckled to himself. "Oh, he's real all right. Real annoying, real grumpy and really full of himself." Jack said, pacing on the fence. Then he jumped off. "Come on! You guys will believe anything." Claude said, following his brother. "Easter Bunny, hop, hop, hop!" Jamie's sister, Sophie, said, jumping down the porch stairs. Their greyhound, Abby, accidentally bumped into Sophie, making her fall. Sophie sobbed. "Mom, Sophie fell again." Jamie called to him mother. "You ok, Soph?" her mother asked her. "Jamie, hat. We don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." Jamie's mother told him, putting the hat on him. Jamie adjusted it. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked. "No one, honey. It's just an expression." his mother told him. Jack was offended. "Hey!" he said and flew down from the fence. He picked up and handful of snow, rolled it into a ball, and blew on it. "Who's Jack Frost?" he mocked. He aimed the snowball at Jamie and threw it. It hit him in the back of the head. Blue sparkles floated around his face. He laughed. "Okay, who threw that?" he said, laughing. Jack flew forward. "Well, it wasn't Bigfoot, kiddo." Jack said. Jamie laughed and made a snowball. He threw it at his friend, Monty. He grunted as he fell face-first into his snow fort. Pippa looked up and smiled. She was then hit in the face with a snowball, too. "Jamie Bennett, no fair!" she said, laughing. "You struck first!" Jamie replied. Caleb and Claude were hit with snowballs. Jamie laughed. "Free-for-all!" Jack exclaimed, throwing a snowball at Jamie. He laughed. Snowballs were flying all over the place. Jamie blocked one with his sled. "All right, who needs ammo?" Jack asked, freezing more snow."Look at that!" Jack whooped, happily. Jamie tripped over a snowman and fell. A snowball hit a girl in te back of the head. Pippa cowered and covered her mouth. "Crud! I hit Cupcake!" she said. "She hit Cupcake." Monty said, pointing at Pippa. "You hit Cupcake?" Claude asked. Cupcake picked up the snowman's head and held it. She looked around. Suddenly, another snowball hit her in the face. Everyone gasped. "Ohhh!" Claude groaned. "Did you throw that?" Caleb asked Monty. "No." he replied, hiding behind Pippa. "It wasn't me." she said. Jack was balanced on his staff. He was the one who threw it. He had a sly grin on his face. The same blue sparkles floated around her eyes. She started to laugh and chased the other kids around with the snowman head. "Oh, a little slippery." Jack said, making the snow in front of Jamie turn to ice. He slipped and fell onto his sled and was sliding on a trail of frost that Jack made. "Ooh!" he grunted. "Jamie, look out!" Pippa called. "Whoa!" Jamie said. "There's traffic." Claude said. Cars honked as Jamie slid past them. "Whoa! Don't worry, Jamie. I got you. Hold on. It's gonna be all right" Jack said. A furniture truck slid on the ice and dropped a sofa. "Keep up with me, kid! Take a left!" Jack said, guiding Jamie past a man walking his dogs. "Hey, slow down!" the man called, angrily. "Hold up. No, no, no, no!" Jamie said, gripping his sled. "Is that Jamie Bennett?" A woman asked her friend. "There you go." Jack said, continuing to guide Jamie along with his staff. "No, no!" he said. A man fell down. Jamie and Jack laughed. Suddenly, a snow shovel truck drove into sight and honked. "Whoa!" Jack said. Jamie exclaimed in fear. His sled turned sharply and flew off a ramp Jack made. His friends watched him as he went head-first into a patch of snow in front of a statue. "Yeah!" Jack said. "Oh, my gosh!" Pippa said. "Wow, that looks serious." Monty said. "Jamie, are you ok?" Pippa asked. Jamie smiled. "Whoa! Did you guys see that? It was amazing!" Jamie said. Jack smirked and leaned against the statue. "I did a jump and I slid under a…" Jamie started but was hit by a sofa. "Whoops…" Jack winced, forgetting about the stray sofa. "Oh!" they all winced. Jamie held a hand up. "Cool! A tooth!" Jamie said. "Dude, that means cash!" Claude said to him. "Tooth Fairy cash!" his brother added. "You lucky bum!" Claude said. "I got to put this under my pillow." Jamie said, walking off. "Oh, wait a minute. Come on. Hold on, hold on. What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" Jack said. Caleb shivered. "My ears are freezing." he said. "What does a guy got to do to get a little attention around here?" Jack said, flying in front of the kids. Jamie went through him. Jack gasped and sighed. Then he flew off. A man and some other people were talking next to their crashed cars. "There was a patch of ice. I don't understand how it got here. I mean, Easter is around the corner." The wind blew calmly. Meanwhile, I was walking around some sort of village. I was still carrying the heavy weapons. I found an abandoned house on the corner. I sighed. _'Well, at least I have a place to stay…'_ I thought to myself, walking inside. I fell asleep on a brown, tattered couch. I sighed and allowed a tear to fall from my eyes. _'Oh, well. Maybe tomorrow will be better…'_ I told myself. And it did get better. Much better than I had expected...


End file.
